custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Beard's Super Dee Duper Treasure Hunt (Script)
After the theme song, a purple and green door opens transiting into the series set,The Imagination Hangout where 2 kids are reading a book* Kristy (reading): "And then the pirate took the map, put it inside a magic bottle, and threw it into the Ocean. Since that day no one has ever found the bottle or the map or the secret treasure. The End." Karen: That was a really good story. Thanks for reading it, Kristy Kristy: No problem, I always love stories about sailing , just letting your hair blow in the wind as your out at sea Karen: Yeah it definitely sounds like fun Kristy: Not just fun sailing sounds like the life for me *Puts the book on the table next to the Barney doll* *Kristy and Karen get up as Kristy uses the book as a ship wheel* *I Love To Sail plays* Kristy:I'd love to sail on a sailing ship and sail away to sea. sailing sailing a sailing life for me Kristy and Karen:Sailing , sailing a sailing life for me Karen:We'll watch the waves go up and down Kristy:The wind will blow us round and round Karen:We'll wave hello to the ships we know as we go out to sea *Jimmy ,Jake,Fred, and Charles come in through the hangout's door* Jimmy: Hey guys what's up? *The guys puts they're books and backpacks on the table* Kristy: Pretending we're sailing on the ocean in a big ship Fred:That's funny,my english homework has something to do with the ocean Jake: What's your homework on? Fred: Moby Dick *The kids laugh as the song resumes* The kids: I'd love to sail on a sailing ship and sail away to sea Sailing sailing a sailing life for me sailing sailing a sailing life for me Jimmy: We'll watch the whales and dolphins play Charles: Splashing in the salty spray The kids:As we float on our beautiful boat as we go out to sea *Barney magically comes to life,wearing a dinosaur-sized pirate's hat* Barney: Whoa *laughs* ahoy mateys! The Kids: BARNEY! (the kids run and hug him) Charles: Nice pirate hat,Barney Barney: Thank you Charles,It's the right hat for a swash buckling ....uh *ahem* sorry about that *Laughs* I mean it's the right hat to go on a sailing adventure ......can I join you? *The kids say yes as the song continues* Barney and the kids: I'd love to sail on a sailing ship And sail away to sea. Sailing, sailing. The sailing life for me. Sailing, sailing. The sailing life for me. *song ends* Karen: We better take this book back up to the library Fred: We'll join you Kristy: You guys go on ahead I'll join you later *Karen and the boys go upstairs to the library* Kristy: You know Barney it'd be great if we could go on a big adventure like the pirates in the story.I was reading but i don't know if we could,I think i might need to think about this Barney: Well as you know,ideas come from up here,in your head,and sometimes the best way to think of an idea is by finding a quiet place to think Kristy: Like the idea couch? Barney:Right! *The Idea Song plays* Kristy:I'd like to think of something I'd never thought before. If it doesn't happen right away, I'll think a little more. I'll sit a little while Imagine what could be .And a new idea might come to me. Barney and Kristy:I'd like to think of something new, Something fun to do. Maybe solve a problem Or fix a thing or two .If I sit a little while I'm sure I'll see. A new idea will come to me. *Song ends* Kristy:I got it!,but i'm going to need some help for this surprise, Barney do you mind if you help me? Barney: I'd be happy to help,what do you have in mind? *Kristy explains the plan as it trasnits to the other kids in the library reading various books* *Ship bell is heard* Jake(confused, curious): Did you guys hear that? Barney (from downstairs, off screen): Thanks for stopping by, Purple beard Fred: Purple beard? who's Purple Beard? Kristy: Yeah and thanks for decorating the hangout to look like an island Jake: Something funny's going on here Karen: Let's go check it out *Scene transits to The kids running downstairs* Charles:Barney? Kristy? who were you guys talking to? Barney: Oh my friend Purple beard the pirate came by today and he told me and Kristy that he hid the greatest treasure of all somewhere around here Karen:The greatest treasure of all? whats that? Jake:And where is it? Kristy: He told me and Barney .....but you guys have to find it Fred:So it's a treasure hunt? Kristy:Right Charles:I'm in Fred:Me to Karen:Me three Jimmy:Me four Barney:Well if we're going to go treasure hunting we're going to need some suitable clothes *Barney changes his and the kids clothes into pirate outfits magically* *The kids exclaim* Jimmy:Wait ....Aren't we forgetting something? Kristy:What do you mean Jimmy? Jimmy:Don't we need a map? *A hunting we will go plays* Jimmy:I wish I had a pirates map to share with everyone. Cause if I did we all could have a treasure hunt for fun *Instreamental break* Barney:Hmm a map like this? *Barney makes a map magically appear in his hands* Barney:Come on Lads the greatest treasure of all is waiting for us *Laughs* *Song resumes* Barney and the kids:A Hunting We Will Go A Hunting We Will Go We're going on a treasure hunt A Hunting We Will Go Barney:We all have a treasure map for everyone to see now come on lad's and ladies it's tresure that we seek Barney and the kids:A Hunting We Will Go A Hunting We Will Go We're going on a treasure hunt A Hunting We Will Go A Hunting We Will Go A Hunting We Will Go We're going on a treasure hunt A Hunting We Will Go *Song ends* Jake:Let's start hunting then Kristy:Barney can you read the first clue? *Kristy hands Barney the map* Barney:Sure *Ahem* I love you,you love me it's my treasure you want to see the first clue is outside look above and below it's in the garden come on let's go *Barney and the kids leave VIA the back door* *Scene transits them looking in the Garden* Jake:I can't find anything over here Charles:I checked 4 times near this chair ....I found nothing Barney:Well don't give up i'm sure we'll find *Barney points near the tree* Barney:Ah-Hah! The kids:Ah-hah? Barney:I think i found the clue *The kids ask Barney where it is* Barney:I'll give you a few hints it's tall and green Jimmy:Hmmm the grass is green Karen:Yeah....but the grass isn't tall Barney:I'll give you another hint it has a big bark but it's not a dog,And it has a nest for birds at the top The kids:A Tree! Barney:Right! *Jake picks up the clue* Jake:It's another note ....I wonder what it says Barney:well Let's see may i see the note please Jake? *Jake hands Barney the note* Barney:Thank you Jake:Your welcome Barney :Great job finding this second clue now here's another thing for you to do stand in a circle that goes from left to right and Looby Loo all trough the night *Barney and the kids make a circle as Looby Loo plays* Barney and the kids:Here we go looby loo. Here we go looby light.Here we go looby loo all on a Saturday night. Barney:I put my right hand in, I put my right hand out.I give my hand a shake, shake, shake and turn myself about. Barney and the kids:Here we go looby loo. Here we go looby light.Here we go looby loo all on a Saturday night. Kristy:I put my left hand in, I put my left hand out.I give my hand a shake, shake, shake and turn myself about. Barney and the kids:Here we go looby loo. Here we go looby light.Here we go looby loo all on a Saturday night. Jake:I put my right foot in, I put my right foot out.I give my foot a shake, shake, shake and turn myself about. Here we go looby loo. Barney and the kids:Here we go looby light.Here we go looby loo all on a Saturday night. Karen:I put my left foot in, I put my left foot out.I give my foot a shake, shake, shake and turn myself about. Barney and the kids:Here we go looby loo. Here we go looby light.Here we go looby loo all on a Saturday night. We put our whole self in, We put our whole self out.We give ourselves a shake, shake, shake and turn myself about.Here we go looby loo. Here we go looby light.Here we go looby loo all on a Saturday night. *Song ends* Fred:What do we do next Barney? Barney:Well let me check the map here for a second *reads to himself trough improv* ahh here we go step #3 *Ahem* the next step requires a cardboard box or 2 or 4 with a job this big you might need even more. Put your thinking caps to the test and make a cardboard robot that looks the best Karen:Wow building a robot sounds hard Charles:Yeah i don't know if we have anything to make a cardboard robot Jimmy:We could try tough.We just have to use our imaginations right Barney? Barney:Right Jimmy and it won't take that long to make one all we need is some boxes a little imagination and help from *Barney magically makes the Barney bag appear on a table near one of the lounge chairs* The kids:The Barney Bag! *Barney bag song starts up as the scene transits to them back in the main hangout with the kids on the floor and the bag on the coffee table next to some boxes* Barney:Oh I've been looking in my Barney Bag And I found alot of things. Gizmos and gadgets, odds and ends. And even some old string. Barney and the kids: So let's ask ourselves a question. "What can make today?" With imagination and the Barney Bag We'll see what we can make today. Yeah! We'll see what we can make today *Shows a montage of the kids making the robot* *Montage ends with Jimmy and Kristy putting the head on the robot* Kristy:Perfect how does it look? Barney:It looks super dee duper! You all did a great job bulidng it The kids:Thanks Barney Fred:But we're not done yet let's dress him up to look really awesome *The kids agree with the idea as they go around looking for things* *Charles picks up a baseball bat and puts it on the robots right hand* *Fred takes off his baseball cap and puts it on the robot's head* *Karen picks up some flowers from a vase* Karen:Here you go Mr robot *The robot's hand grabs the flowers* Mr robot:Thank you very much Karen *The kids exclaim as "We Are Little Robot starts up* Mr robot:I'm a little robot, I'm a little robot We love to sing, and dance, and play all day He's a little robot, she's a little robot I love to dance in a very silly way *Robot dances* Mr robot:Commencing permission for everyone to act like a robot. *Barney and the kids agree as they mimic the robot* Mr robot:We are little robots, Barney and the kids:we are little robots Mr robot:We are little robots Barney and the kids:We are little robots Barney,Mr robot and the kids:We like to sing, and dance, and play all day Mr robot:He's a little robot The boys:he's a little robot Mr robot:She's a little robot The girls:She's a little robot Barney ,Mr robot and the kids:We love to dance in a very silly way *Dance break* *Song ends as the flowers in Mr.Robots left hand turns into the final clue* Mr Robot:Shutting down now. Good luck finding the treasure *Robot becomes immobile as Barney takes the piece of note from his hand* Barney:ohh *laughs* oh boy oh boy oh boy! The kids:What is it Barney? Barney:This is the last clue to the greatest treasure of all *Barney and the kids cheer* Jake:Uhh Barney before you read it one question? Barney:Yes? Jake:How did the robot stand up and dance? Karen:Yeah it didn't look like any of us were in it Barney:That was the power of imagination The kids:Huh? Barney:Remember what i said before? Anything can happen "If You Imagine" *If You Imagine plays* Barney:Your imagination can take you anywhere you want to go It's something you've thought a lot; an idea you've got. Could be big or small; imagine anything at all. Now just imagine; give it a try. Come on, imagine. Everybody reach for the sky, 'Cause it can happen. Anything at all! if you imagine... Just imagine Just set your imagination free, and you can be anything you want to be. Kristy:It's like a dream come true; that's inside of you. Fred:Anytime at all! Yes, winter, summer, spring, or fall! Barney and the kids:So just imagine; give it a try. Come on, imagine. Everybody reach for the sky, Cause it can happen. Anything at all! If you imagine...Just imagine *Song ends* *The kids talk all at once trying to get Barney to read the final clue* Barney: OK,OK here goes *Ahem* the last clue is now in your hands to the treasure that is really grand you don't need to look around ,you don't need to slouch because the treasure is behind the couch *Jimmy looks behind the couch* Jimmy:Hey Jake give me a hand *Jake and Jimmy carry the treasure chest to the coffee table* Kristy:OK guys ready? on 4 Barney and the kids:1 for the money,2 for the show ,3 to get ready and 4 to go *Treasure chest opens and CGI hearts pop out* *Barney and the kids look at the hearts in awe as they travel around the set* Charles: What are these hearts doing Barney? Barney: They're spreading around the greatest treasure of all love Kristy: So thats what you put in the tresure Jake: Barney? you're purple beard? Barney: Yep ...even though i don't have a beard *laughs* Jimmy: I'm not that surprised how many people do we know who's purple? *Barney and the kids laugh* Fred:Maybe this tresure is great Charles:Yeah and this way we can share it with the people we love *I Love You* Barney: I Love You ,You love me we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Barney and the kids:Won't you say you love me to? I love you,you love me we're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me...to *Song ends* *The kids group hug* *Sound of a treasure chest is heard * Karen:Huh, who closed the chest? *Shows the Barney doll wearing a pirate's hat standing next to the treasure chest* Jimmy: Thank's for the greatest treasure of all we'll see you later *The kids say their goodbyes as one of the hearts fly onto the doll and it dissolves on the doll's eye with the twinkle-wink* *Scene transits to 3 kids playing pretend* kid dressed up like a pirate:Hey everyone it's time for Barney Says. Arrrggghhh *Scene transits to the 2 doors opening revealing the words Barney Says* *Camera zooms in to the main hangout as the words dissolve* *Barney walks in* Barney:Hello again to all my friends i'm glad you came to play today,our fun and learning never ends heres what we did today *Scene transits magically to clips from the episode* Barney's voice:We had a swash buckling high tides adven- *cough cough/clearing throat* just kidding *laughs* but we did have a lot of fun during our treasure hunt. You can do so many things with your imagination like bulding a dancing robot out of cardboard boxes. You can also use your imagination to go on a great adventure just like people in a story book. You know me and Purple beard have one great thing in commen we each have the same idea on what the greatest tresure of all .............Love *Barney pops up behind the still* Barney:And remember, I love you